If only you can unlove
by Sara Jey Evans
Summary: James et Lily étaient séparés par le destin. Ce même destin qui se jouera d'eux et les reliera par hasard dans un autre pays, des années plus tard... Lily est guérisseuse et fiancée, James une star de Quidditch. Ils ont tout pour être heureux. Mais peut-on un jour oublier la passion et les regards torrides, peut-on connaitre le bonheur simple après avoir connu l'amour fou? OS JILY.
1. Chapter 1

_Breathe me - Sia_

 _Ouch, I have lost myself again_

 _l Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found._

 **The Unspoken Truth**

\- Joli bague.

Lily leva ses yeux verts sur son interlocuteur et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sa gorge s'assécha et une sensation de fraîcheur parcourut tout son corps. Elle essaya d'ignorer le frisson qu'elle ressentit et pestiféra contre elle-même de ne pas encore trouver de mots à dire à son interlocuteur.

Mais comment trouver un mot ? Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre pays, qu'elle était en vacance, qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce visage depuis si longtemps et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à s'émouvoir autant.

La vie se riait bien d'elle. Encore lui, encore au moment où elle pensait à lui et comme par magie il était là, à la fixer derrière ses lunettes, un regard pétillant comme toujours. Elle remarqua cependant un détail, la barbe. Comme s'il n'avait pas été assez beau avant… Comme s'il avait besoin de faire tourner plus de têtes…

« Bon Lily… Maintenant ferme ta bouche et trouve des mots intelligents ! » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Je ne… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas…

\- A me voir ici ? Moi non plus. J'ai une réservation dans ce restaurant, je venais d'entrer quand je t'ai vu…

« Et que mon cœur s'est arrêté, que j'avais hais ta beauté, que j'avais hais cet effet que tu m'as fait encore… Après tout ce temps ! » Aurait-il dû dire.

\- …Et je suis venue te saluer.

\- Oh !

Elle le fixa à nouveau, sentant ses mains moites, soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle était entrain de tenir sa main gauche, qu'elle regardait sa bague qu'elle faisait tournoyer, quand il était apparu, elle baissa ses yeux et regarda cette bague puis le refixa à nouveau.

\- Félicitations, je présume… pour tes fiançailles…

\- Merci… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

\- Tu veux que je partes ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors tu veux que je reste ?

\- James !

\- Ok, bye.

Il pivota et s'empressa de s'éloigner de la table de cette femme.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour nous serons capable d'avoir une conversation normale ?

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi. Dit-il en revenant sur ses pas et s'asseyant à présent dans la chaise en face d'elle.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux comme si elle avait peur de détourner le regard et ne plus le trouver.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne dépend pas que de moi ! J'étais juste en train de t'expliquer, que je suis loin de mon pays, du tien et pourtant regarde. De toutes les personnes, il a fallu que je te rencontre toi et maintenant..

\- Tu pensais à moi ?

Elle le fixa et fit la moue avec sa lèvre. Il ne changerait jamais décidément.

\- Je pensais à ma vie, à mon avenir, mon passé, pas à nous spécifiquement.

\- Ben oui, il n'y a pas de nous de toute façon. C'est ça le plus ironique dans l'histoire.

\- Ironique ? Tu trouves de l'ironie là-dedans toi ?

\- Oui… Parce qu'au fond la seule personne avec qui j'aurai pu être sérieux est celle qui ne m'a jamais prise au sérieux. Je ne sais même pas si pour toi, il y'avait un nous.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Lily plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait. Tu te fous de moi ?

Ils se toisèrent à présent et James sourit malgré la tension. Il sentait son cœur s'embraser et pesta que personne n'ait réussi à le faire sentir aussi vivant. Lily cligna des yeux lentement, elle respira puis lança avec une voix plus calme.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour que je te dise ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

\- Non. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon, non ? Dit-il avec un ton mauvais en montrant sa bague.

\- Oui.

James la regarda de ce regard enveloppant, il la dénudait presque. Quand il faisait ça, elle avait l'impression d'être nue et vulnérable, elle n'arrivait jamais à soutenir son regard longtemps, il lui faisait peur et elle ne sut jamais pourquoi. Il se leva brusquement, fit un pas, puis s'arrêta ensuite un pas en arrière puis revint s'asseoir et soutint son regard.

\- C'est qui ? Lui, tu le crois au moins ?

\- Comment ça, lui, je le crois au moins ?

\- Ben oui, tu l'as torturé combien de temps avant de lui donner sa chance lui ?

\- Arrête ! Tu fais ça pour m'énerver encore.

Il émit un rictus en coin qu'elle prit pour de la moquerie, mais qui n'était qu'un voile cachant son mal. Penser à elle avec un autre homme… Il avala sa salive.

\- Tu me l'as dit tellement de fois que ça t'amusait de me faire rager.

\- Non, j'ai dit que tu étais jolie quand tu étais énervée.

Lily sentit son cœur battre. Ils se turent, il était en colère et elle le vit, puis contre toute attente, il sourit légèrement en radoucissant son regard

\- Tu l'es toujours.

\- Ne…

Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas lui dire ce genre de chose, mais ses oreilles et son cœur voulaient toujours en entendre plus.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder ? Bon sang, même l'hypnose est plus facile à rompre que ça ! » ragea-t-elle contre elle-même.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te dise ce genre de chose.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es fiancé ? Moi, je ne le suis pas…

\- Tu ne dois pas me dire ce genre de chose.

\- Comme si ça pouvait te toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute façon, tu ne m'as jamais cru… ça doit être pour ça que j'étais ou ta relation secrète, ou le deuxième homme dans l'histoire. Tu m'as rejeté pour des broutilles, par manque de foi et pour des choses que tu n'as jamais vécue, juste parce que tu as peur !

\- Tu as fini ? Je t'ai rejeté pour des choses que je n'ai pas vécues ? Alors tu appelles quoi, te supplier presque de m'attendre. J'avais tout plaqué et je venais pour partir en vacance avec toi, quand j'arrive à l'endroit du portoloin, il n'y a personne… tu sais ce que ça m'avait fait ça ?

\- Tu avais un retard d'une heure bon sang ? Comment je pouvais le savoir ?

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre ou penser que j'avais une bonne raison de ne pas être là ?

\- Après quelques minutes, j'ai ramassé ma fierté et je me suis dit que tu m'avais encore une fois abandonné en route, je te rappelle que tu me l'avais déjà fait ce coup et tu ne m'as jamais donné espoir au fond.

\- Et toi ? Tu veux qu'on en parle, tout était contre nous, toi et moi, et je t'ai cru quand tu es apparu dans ma vie pour la énième fois et j'ai cru tout ce que tu m'as dit et une semaine plus tard, alors que je laissais tout derrière moi, des gens qui m'aimaient vraiment, je t'ai choisi ! Et toi tu n'as pas attendu.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de raison d'y croire cette fois encore, pas après t'avoir couru après et te voir me rejeter pendant sept ans. Tu ne m'as jamais donné de signe. Lily j'avais parcouru 12 km de plage à ta recherche pour que tu me ries au visage une fois, je prenais des trajets différents au boulot juste pour tomber sur toi, j'ai passé notre scolarité à te pourchasser et toi, rien…

\- Et les lettres ! Et les putain de lettres, cinquante six lettres ! Pas cinquante six jours ! Cinquante six lettres écrites pendant douze ans, où je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit et j'avais ton image devant les yeux, où je rêvais de toi, où soudainement dans les endroits les plus improbables tu apparaissais comme aujourd'hui et que je ne pouvais plus t'enlever de la tête, où j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre et que tu venais me pourrir l'esprit, me tourner la tête ! Cria-t-elle presque… Des lettres que je m'écrivais tard le soir, parce que je ne pouvais parler à personne de ça. Personne ne savait… Personne ne comprendrait, pas quand j'étais toujours aussi bien entourée.

\- Je les ai lu ces lettres, mais le jour où tu me les as donné, tu parlais de nostalgie et de passé, tu me disais voilà à côté de quoi nous sommes passé, tu ne m'as laissé plus aucune chance de dire que ces sentiments que tu appelais passé était mon présent ! Et même après ça, j'ai retenté, même après qu'on ne se soit pas parlé pendant un an, que je sois dans un autre pays et que je pensais que tu n'étais jamais venu au portoloin, je suis revenu vers toi. Tu sais ce que tu étais pour moi, Lily.

\- Non…

\- Si… Tu ne voulais juste pas y croire. Je te l'ai dit à quatorze ans, à dix-huit ans, à vingt ans, à vingt deux ans… Tu ne voulais pas me croire…

\- Bien sûr que je voulais te croire ! Tu disais seulement, mais quand on arrivait aux actes, devant moi, tu étais aux abonnés absents !

\- Parce que tu m'intimidais bon sang ! Cria-t-il cette fois.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda ailleurs, il soupira bruyamment, se tortilla dans son siège, puis ses yeux dorés se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. Lily. Elle avait l'air perdue.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point je me transformais en idiot à côté de toi ? Les phrases sans aucun sens, les silences interminables ? Je n'avais aucune espèce de contrôle sur moi-même. Tu sais, ironiquement, tu croyais que j'étais un goujat égoïste et bien je suis sûr que tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans, parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur Evans !

Soudain, elle le revit, le garçon adolescent qui avait un visage d'ange et une énergie folle, le garçon qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme en espagnole, pensant qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Le garçon qui a quinze ans, était rentré en cachette dans sa chambre pour lui voler un baiser alors que son père était à côté, le garçon qui avant de devenir arrogant et célèbre lui avait offert un bracelet qu'elle avait encore. Evans, il l'appelait par son nom de famille, pour qu'après qu'il l'épouse, avait-il dit, il l'appellerait Potter et ça lui ira mieux… Puis la vie est arrivée.

\- Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder, de te surveiller et d'attendre que tu veuilles de moi, c'était ridicule, j'étais obsédé par toi. On aurait dit que j'étais dans un film, ces choses qui se passaient au fond de moi. Continua-t-il avec une voix plus rauque.

Lily vit que sa colère se transformait en douleur. Elle avait eu peur, elle pouvait se l'avouer aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il décrivait, elle le connaissait par cœur et plus… Aujourd'hui contrairement à avant, elle lisait dans ses yeux et elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours pu le faire, mais sa peur l'avait paralysée et l'avait fait douté.

Elle avait souffert suffisamment dans sa vie, orpheline à quinze ans, abandonné par le reste de sa famille a dix-sept ans, pauvre, seule, maltraitée, agressée… La Lily d'avant était une guerrière qui s'était promise de se protéger envers et contre tout, même l'amour.

\- Quand j'étais avec toi, je voulais vraiment tout plaquer pour toi, mais toi, tu ne montrais jamais rien… Oui, dans tes lettres tu t'étais ouvertes moi comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait, mais c'était des lettres du passé, le jour où j'attendais un signe de toi…

Il mit sa main dans sa veste en dénim et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à Lily si la fumée la dérangeait.

\- Ce truc qu'on avait d'apparaitre dans la vie l'un de l'autre. Comme tu disais dans ses lettres, je l'avais aussi… Tu sais je voyais des gens juste un mois auparavant et je n'arrivais pas à avoir leur visage en mémoire. Alors que toi, au beau milieu d'un match, je voyais ton visage devant moi. J'en connais tous les détails…

Il la regarda dans le fond de ses yeux et chaque mot qu'il posa fut comme une caresse sur son corps. Elle était de plus en plus troublée, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle voulait l'arracher.

\- Chaque tache de rousseur, chaque cils…

Il pencha la tête et regarda ses lèvres.

\- Ton sourire, ta ride au coin…Dit-il avec un ton plus sensuel.

Il scruta tout son visage et celui-ci s'embrasa, la caresse virtuelle continuait.

\- Ton cou, tes cheveux… ces yeux, tes yeux… Ce regard !

Lily déglutit, elle respirait fort et ses yeux devenaient flamboyant, elle voulait qu'il s'arrête de parler avant qu'elle n'envoie valser la table entre eux, qu'elle saute sur ses genoux, lui tient le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse à en perdre la raison, elle l'embrasserai jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe, elle l'embrasserai jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mal, jusqu'à ce que la passion lui fasse mordre ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui transmette à quel point lui et elle étaient douloureusement exquis.

\- Tu m'as rendu ce que je suis. Tu avais peur que je ne sois qu'un coureur qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Et je le suis maintenant, mais tu en es responsable, parce que ce que je t'aimais…

Il s'arrêta de parler et essaya de déchiffrer les émotions défilants sur son visage, il ne comprenait pas si elle allait exploser, pleurer, l'embrasser, lui jeter un sort, le déshabiller… Elle se leva instinctivement, ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle s'appuya sur la table avec ses deux mains, puis lui tourna le dos. Elle respirait fort, elle fit quelques pas loin de la table, puis revint, évita son regard et se rassit.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui tu es plus transparent que tu ne l'as jamais été. Il m'est presque arrivé de te supplier d'être honnête mais tu ne pouvais pas. Tu mettais cette barrière pour sûrement te protéger, mais pourquoi ? Ces dernières années, tu ne pouvais pas… Alors que… Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle avec une voix brisée.

James réalisa qu'elle avait mal. Ses yeux rayonnants quelques secondes plus tôt étaient larmoyants à présent.

\- Ça faisait mal d'avouer tout ça, après tout ce que j'avais avoué avant, après que mon amour-propre ait pris beaucoup de coups. ça faisait mal.

\- Aujourd'hui non. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui peut-être que c'est à moi que ça fait mal… D'entendre, de comprendre certaines choses…

\- Ça te passera. Dit-il froidement.

Ils se turent et il détourna les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait que si elle cessait de le regarder, elle cesserait de vivre à nouveau. Elle passerait en mode survie et être avec lui redeviendrait juste cette chimère après laquelle ils avaient couru pendant quatorze ans.

\- A une époque. Commença-t-il en s'adossant de manière à l'aise à sa chaise. Je pensais que tu étais de toute façon trop pour moi… trop futée, trop belle, trop indépendante, alors j'ai choisi la facilité, alors je me suis contenté de peu… et c'est ce que tu fais maintenant. Dit-il en la regardant à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit… Tu ne sais pas qui c'est, James, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça !

\- Toi, tu le connais, alors parle moi de lui.

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation de te dire quoi que ce soit…

Elle était en colère, alors il sourit. Ce jeu l'amusait avant, la sortir de sa zone de confort, de sa cachette, faisait qu'elle devenait plus impulsive, elle laissait libre court à ses sentiments, et quand elle le faisait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, alors il pouvait s'immiscer, l'attirer, l'aimer sans mégarde.

\- Je n'aurai pas du venir te saluer…

Il se leva, en sachant pertinemment, qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments et qu'elle l'empêcherait de partir maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs. Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à la connaitre par cœur, elle aussi savait quand il jouait, et Lily avait plusieurs arcs à son arme.

\- Oui… Susurra-t-elle.

James déglutit. Elle le regardait si intensément, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. Alors il se rassit.

« Voilà ! Pauvre clébard, il suffit qu'elle te regarde comme ça pour que tu deviennes son esclave »

\- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je te regarde comment ?

\- Tu sais…

\- Non…

\- Comme si ce gars n'était pas une bonne décision.

\- Il n'y a pas de décision James, il y a le destin. Et toi et moi, il s'est ligué contre nous depuis longtemps, nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble, même si… On se battait souvent, on… C'était passionnant, on se détruisait souvent…Et… Tu sais, tu m'as brisé le cœur aussi, et pas qu'une fois…

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et se pinça la lèvre.

\- Personne ne le sait, personne n'était au courant, et je n'aime pas en parler. Mais… Tu te rappelles, quand je me suis auto-invité chez toi, il y a deux ans. La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble. Envers et contre tout, j'ai ressenti un besoin urgent de n'écouter personne, ni ce qu'auraient dit mes amis, ni ma conscience… Rien… J'étais impulsive à nouveau et j'avais ce besoin vital de te voir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

James posa ses coudes sur la table et approcha son corps, réduisant l'écart entre eux.

\- Je m'en foutais que mon mec me voit, les voisins, je n'en avais rien à ciré de tout ruiner, que ta copine nous trouve. Je me suis juste pointé et j'ai fini par t'embrasser. Mais dès que je l'ai fait… J'ai regretté… Je…Ce que je pensais être un besoin vital pour passer à autre chose, avait plutôt fait office de déclencheur, tout ce dont je m'étais battu pour, tout ce que j'avais passé mon temps à oppresser, est remonté à la surface… Et ça faisait mal, je me jetais dans la falaise sans aucune protection… Un mal de chien !

Elle approcha son corps de la table et posa sa main sur la table.

\- Et j'essayais de te le faire comprendre mais tout ce que tu voulais était du sexe. Tu étais passé à autre chose, mais tu n'allais pas dire non à une fille qui se jetait littéralement sur toi.

Il regarda Lily longtemps, puis secoua la tête en craquant ses jointures.

\- Non, Lily. Non. Quand tu me touches c'est comme si mon corps prend feu, quand tu m'as embrassé tu as éveillé en moi des choses qu'aucune femme ne peut. J'étais en flamme, je te voulais, bien sûr que je te voulais, mais parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti, personne ne me faisait cet effet avec seulement un baiser… Et si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, je t'aurai sûrement fait l'amour… Je te l'avais dit après, je t'avais dit que je voulais plus parce que ça aurait été génial. Et après que tu sois parti, il m'a fallu des mois encore pour te faire sortir de ma tête.

Un silence s'installa, ils étaient troublés tous les deux.

\- Tu es vraiment honnête aujourd'hui, c'est troublant. Déclara-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

Il sourit.

\- Marlène m'a dit que tu étais fiancé, je m'étais alors promis de te donner cette fin que tu voulais. Je sais que tu pensais que j'étais un connard

\- Et moi une connasse qui t'a brisé le cœur. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle crut mourir. Tous ses organes se coalisèrent contre elle, son estomac, sa gorge, son cœur…

\- Oui, mais même quand je savais que tu étais un goujat, j'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureux !

\- Moi aussi, sinon, j'apparaîtrais pas de temps à autres juste pour demander si tu allais bien.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu faisais ça pour me faire un petit coucou du genre : « Hé Lily, je suis là, je vais jouer encore avec ton esprit, j'existe toujours tu sais, allez aime-moi encore ! »

Il éclata d'un rire franc pendant qu'elle le regardait avec adoration.

\- Comme si tu m'as jamais vraiment aimé ! Dit-il.

\- Bien sûr que si… Murmura-t-elle. Bien sûr que… tu es idiot… je…je…

Elle ne souriait plus et une ride s'était formé sur son front, sa respiration s'était accélérée et il voulut la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, James. Dit-elle avec une voix brisée.

James entendit son cœur rater un coup. S'était-il arrêté ? Il la regarda avec curiosité, cherchant la faille. Il aurait donné un rein pour entendre cette phrase et la voilà qui le disait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et évidente. Sa tête était sens dessus-dessous, il ne savait plus rien. Il plongea dans ses iris verts et s'empêcha d'écouter ses pulsions, il voulait accourir vers elle, la soulever dans ses bras, l'emmener dans l'hôtel là-haut, l'épouser et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Ce genre d'amour qui fait que tu te détestes, parce que tu es rien, parce que tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur quoique ce soit…

\- Tais-toi.

Il serrait les poings tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu as quand même réussi à le contrôler cet amour, alors tais-toi ! Toi, tu l'as contrôlé…

\- Non, j'ai juste arrêté les dégâts avant qu'on se détruise mutuellement. Personne n'est aussi fou pour se faire briser le cœur par la même personne plusieurs fois.

\- Sauf moi… Dit-il

\- Et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on est pas détruit même sans cet ce qu'on avait ?

\- Le fait que tu sortes avec Emmeline depuis des mois et que ça se passe bien, que tu es une star comme tu le voulais, que tu es tout ce dont tu rêvais, et moi j'ai une bonne vie, j'ai Benjy…

\- Benjy Fenwick ? C'est lui que tu vas épouser ?

\- Oui… Murmura Lily.

Sa mâchoire vacilla, il se mordit la lèvre et laissa passer un rictus.

\- Effectivement, tu as bien choisi une vie modèle alors… Tu ne t'es jamais dit et si ?

Elle regarda sa bague à nouveau.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais quand je suis venu ?

\- Ça sert à rien d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

\- Et si c'était moi qui avait mis cette bague à ton doigt.

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer, elle en avait rêvé tellement de fois qu'à présent cette question était une douleur plus qu'un espoir.

\- Et si ma mère était encore vivante, et si on me haïssait pas pour mon sang et si je n'avais pas pris cette mission en France pour venir te trouver, ou si j'étais venu et que tu n'étais pas avec Hestia Bones.

\- Quoi ? Cria James le regard ahuri.

\- J'étais là-bas, j'avais quitté Diggory que j'allais sûrement finir par tuer, tellement il m'exaspérait, j'avais couru vers l'ordre et j'avais pris la mission la plus dangereuse envers et contre l'avis de tous, même Dumbledore hésitait à me la confier, il m'envoya alors avec Benjy et je m'en foutais de ce qui allait m'arrivait, tout ce qui comptait était que j'allais te trouver, j'étais décidée à venir te voir et devine ma surprise quand j'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch et que tu es dans les bras de Hestia.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Sirius me l'avait dit que tu viendrais et j'ai attendu que tu te pointes, il m'avait dit qu'il t'avait entendu chercher mon adresse, mais tu n'es jamais venu.

\- Tu m'avais menti, tu m'avais dit que toi et Hestia c'était fini, et quelques mois plus tard quand je me pointe, tu es dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, on était pas ensemble.

\- James, c'est du passé, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir.

\- Lily, elle était en vacance avec sa famille, ils étaient venus une fois me voir après mon match. Et je les avais salué après ma victoire, c'est tout, je ne l'ai plus revu.

Lily éclata d'un rire nerveux, pendant que James la regarda incrédule.

\- Tu vois, même quand nous on veut le destin se fout de nous ! Lança-t-elle avec peine.

Il commençait à croire qu'elle avait raison, toutes les fois où il pensait qu'il allait enfin avoir Lily Evans, le destin se jouait d'eux.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies autant souffert par ma faute.

\- Je te retourne l'excuse.

\- Tu n'es même pas capable de demander un pardon propre à toi. Taquina-t-il.

\- Pardon d'avoir été la cause de tes malheurs. Continua-t-elle en souriant, quelques uns d'entre eux, parce que faut avouer que tu as le don de t'en fourrer dedans seul.

Il éclata de ce rire enfantin qu'elle adorait.

\- Et puis tu as été honnête avec moi, alors je te dois bien une autre vérité.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et il imita des roulements de tambours.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté pas même quand je détestais souffrir, pas une seule fois, même si je te l'ai dit un million de fois…

Il sourit.

\- Au contraire je t'ai beaucoup aimé…

Il sourit de plus belle.

\- Moi aussi, Lily et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un jour ça partira entièrement. Mais comme tu as dit, quatorze ans qu'on se bat contre le destin qui nous sépare. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse maintenant…

\- A quoi ?

\- Que c'est pas mon nom que tu porteras.

« Alors demanda-moi de porter le tien et je te suis même en enfer, là, maintenant ! »

Il se leva sans cérémonie et la salua de loin. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher plus, ils avaient fini sur une note plus au moins bonne, alors il n'allait pas tout ruiner en s'approchant d'elle, il ne savait pas où il en était avec elle. Il n'allait pas tenter le diable.

Lily laissa tomber ses bras tout au long de son corps, elle se sentit vide. Comme chaque fois, qu'il partait. Soudain, elle paniqua. Pourquoi, elle avait encore envie de courir après lui et de lui crier qu'elle l'aimait encore. Elle ressentit cet élan impulsif qui l'avait mené à lui toutes les fois pendant ces années. Cet élan, qui après qu'elle ait opprimé ses sentiments et écouté sa raison, se réveillait un jour et lui intimait de tout laisser derrière elle pour aller trouver la seule personne qui n'était que superlatif pour elle.

Elle avait plus mal avec lui. Mais elle avait aussi les sourires les plus sincères, les rires les plus profonds, les larmes les plus dures, l'amour le plus grand, la colère la plus grandiose, le bonheur le plus extatique. Elle vivait avec lui, il touchait son âme et son être au plus profond, alors pourquoi restait-elle assise ainsi ?

Parce que son fiancé venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elle lui sourit et se redit cette phrase qu'elle se répétait à chaque fois pour se raisonner.

« C'est passionnel, mais destructeur, nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. »

* * *

 ** _To be continued... Rendez-vous dans le deuxième et dernier chapitre._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Another Love - Tom Odell_

 _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_

 _I'm just so tired to share my nights_

 _I wanna cry and I wanna love_

 _But all my tears have been used up._

 **The mysteries of love**

James Potter tournait en rond. A l'ordre, ils étaient tous dans une mission, dans un endroit différent, malgré leurs différents jobs. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait été réveillé par un Sirius alarmé.

Sirius était venu lui apporter la nouvelle, le hasard, ou le vicieux Dumbledore avaient assignés les personnes présentes en Angleterre à couvrir et protéger un événement important au sein de l'ordre. La cérémonie de mariage de deux des leurs.

James, Sirius et Marlène étaient désignés pour assister au mariage de Lily Evans et Benjy Fenwick.

Après une longue discussion avec Marlène et Sirius, il afficha un visage de circonstance et mit son meilleur costume. Il se regarda dans le miroir et s'oublia dans son reflet. Il pensait à elle.

\- Tu tiens à être plus beau que le marié ? Demanda Marlène. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi élégant.

James sourit mais ne dit pas un mot.

\- J'ai une idée pour toi, nous allons échanger un garde externe avec la garde rapproché.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

\- Comme ça, on te met dehors et tu n'auras pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle sauf s'il y a un problème, toi tu seras dehors, tu n'auras pas à la voir…

\- …En robe blanche, dire oui, au gars le plus correct que je connaisse. La meilleure version d'un homme, qu'est-ce que je croyais… ! Que non seulement, elle ne sera pas à moi, mais elle sera avec l'homme qui a sauvé Dumbledore lui-même.

\- James… si tu veux je te ferais boire du polynectar et je te ferai passer pour quelqu'un d'autres pour que ce ne soit pas bizarre pour toi.

\- Non. Ça ira.

\- Pense à Emmeline, James… Vous êtes heureux, elle t'aime vraiment.

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche et se tint la tête, il releva le visage vers Marlène et elle vit ses iris dorés nageant dans une ligne humide. Elle n'avait jamais vu James ainsi.

\- Je suis con. Pas vrai ? Emmeline, non plus, je ne la mérite pas. Elle est géniale et peu importe ce que je fais de ma vie, ou je vais et avec qui je suis, Lily ne veut pas me laisser vivre en paix, j'aurai voulu la haïr peut-être que j'aurai pu aimer Emmeline… Mais… Je l'ai dans la peau… Marlène, je…

La jeune blonde s'assit près de son ami et le serra contre elle.

\- Tu sais que je comprends, et que je comprends très bien.

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais aussi que si tu suis mes conseils, tu t'en sortiras. Je suis une actrice hors paire, à tel point que personne autours de moi, ne se doute une seconde que je suis toujours amoureuse de ton meilleur ami.

\- Sauf moi. Lança James triomphant.

\- Oui, mais c'est différent, si tu n'avais pas été obligé de me récupérer complètement soûle dans un bar, tu n'aurais jamais entendu toutes mes confessions.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est terrible l'amour. Le gars qui a dit que c'était une maladie, il avait raison, mais il aurait du faire moins le philosophe et plus le médecin et nous filer le remède.

Marlène éclata de rire et sifflota en touchant les cheveux de James.

\- Tu as réussi à les plaquer ?

\- Quatre sorts et la potion de grand-père, mais ils finiront par se rebeller dans pas longtemps tu verras.

Marlène réussit à débrider James et passa à la deuxième partie de son plan. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, maintenant elle devait aussi prévenir la mariée que celui qu'elle considérait avant comme l'homme de sa vie allait la voir se marier avec un autre homme. Elle transplana dans une plaine près de la maison des Fenwick, lança des sorts et pénétra dans la demeure invisible. Elle se présenta à la porte, donna un mot de passe et envoya son patronus à la fenêtre de Lily.

Un elfe sortit de nulle part et vint la guider vers l'entrée des invités. Elle monta dans la chambre et Lily lui ouvrit la porte en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si contente que tu fasses partie de ma garde rapprochée, je n'aurai pas supporté que ma propre demoiselle d'honneur soit bannie de mon mariage.

\- J'aurai sûrement fait un scandale à Alastor, tu penses bien. Tu es magnifiques, mais où est ton bouquet ?

\- J'en veux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas te marier sans bouquets.

\- Je me marie bien, sans parents, au beau milieu d'une guerre, alors pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à ce détail ?

Marlène regarda son amie avec amour.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Dit Lily simplement.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit légèrement à son reflet. Lily était contente, mais Marlène connaissait Lily depuis trop longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi euphorique qu'une nouvelle mariée ayant épousé son prince charmant.

\- Alors, il y a d'autres personnes que je connais dans la garde ? Ou faut que je me coltine tous les étrangers dans mon propre mariage.

\- Tu les connais tous. Dit Marlène avec un ton rapide.

Lily se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marlène ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est les mariages c'est ça ? ça te déprime ?

\- Oui et non. Ça me déprime quand c'est pas ma meilleure amie qui se marie.

\- Alors lâche le morceau ?

\- Il y a Sirius et James dans la garde.

Lily ferma les yeux. Aux dernières nouvelles il était en écosse. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était à Londres.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a changé de garde, il est dans l'externe maintenant. Il ne rentre pas dans la cérémonie.

\- C'est lui qui l'a demandé ?

\- Je lui ai proposé.

\- Merci. Dit Lily.

Elle continua de fermer ses yeux, puis elle commença à s'éventailler avec les mains, puis à transpirer et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Marlène accourut vers elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Ne bouge pas, je te ramène de l'eau.

Lily hocha la tête, releva ses pieds, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle essayait de réguler sa respiration quand elle entendit des bruits derrière la porte.

\- Arrête ne rentre pas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Laisse-moi passer Sirius.

\- James, tu…

Lily n'entendit plus rien… James était derrière sa porte.

« Allez Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » S'entendit-elle dire.

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, elle n'allait pas le laisser se faire éjecter de la maison sans le voir.

« Bon sang, Lily, tu te maries aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi tu cherches toujours les problèmes ? » Cingla une autre voix.

Elle décida de ne pas bouger et referma les yeux, la poignée de la porte bougea, alors elle sauta à pied joint sur le sol et courut l'ouvrir.

James Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Sirius empoigna le pas à son ami et entra dans la pièce en la fermant derrière lui.

Personne ne dit un mot, James regardait Lily en essayant de ne pas perdre la tête. Elle ressemblait à une déesse, une déesse qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

La scène était ridicule, Lily qui fixait James, effrayée, lui qui avait l'air d'un fou enragé, il avait un regard triste, des rictus mauvais et une posture affaiblie. Sirius qui se tenait droit derrière James, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

La porte s'ouvrit les faisant sortir de leur torpeur. Marlène entra, elle les regarda un à un et évita le regard de Sirius, qui était trop imposant. Il la dévisageait et regardait chaque parcelle de son corps en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas déchirer la robe moulante qu'elle portait.

\- Les garçons dehors, tout de suite. Lança Marlène.

Sirius tira James, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

\- C'était à peine un an. Dit-il soudain en regardant Lily dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Quoi? Demanda Lily

\- La France, Hestia...

Lily ne répondit pas.

\- Moins que ça au fait. Murmura-t-il

Sirius et Marlène étaient tous les deux debout derrière James. Il semblerait que la garde avait changé d'objectif. Protéger Lily, incluait la protéger de James, à présent .

\- On s'était vu la dernière fois quand tu avais apparu à ma porte il y a près de deux ans, ensuite on s'est échangé que deux lettres, et il y a quelques mois à peine, tu prenais la mission la plus dangereuse de l'ordre, pour moi, pour venir en France… Si tu n'avais pas trouvé Hestia, tu serais où maintenant ?

\- James ! Hurla Marlène. Bon sang, elle se marie aujourd'hui, c'est maintenant que tu viens faire l'historique de votre passé !

\- Marlène, laisse Lily répondre. Déclara Sirius.

\- Non, mais tu es sérieux toi ?! Tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Marlène, ta gueule ! Cria Sirius.

Elle le gifla, il lui tint le poignet de la main et l'attira vers lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Il a le droit de savoir si la fille qu'il a aimé toute sa vie ressentait la même chose pour lui, tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il en regardant Marlène droit dans les yeux.

James et Lily les regardaient à présent.

\- C'est facile pour vous de vous protéger, vous faites semblant dans tout, vous arrivez vous à passer à autre chose en pleurant tard le soir, mais nous on ne sait pas faire ça, nous on casse tout parce qu'on aime à se briser la cage thoracique, si toi, tu…

Marlène poussa Sirius et le fit sortir, James et Lily purent entendre la suite en raison de la porte restée ouverte.

\- Bien ta gueule maintenant ! Tu veux qu'ils se parlent, alors laisse-les parler seuls, et tes sacs à vider, tu les vides ailleurs. Quant à moi, ne parle même pas de moi… Tu as quelques chose à me dire, tu me le dis en face !

\- J'ai des choses à te faire surtout.

Marlène le repoussa et dévala l'escalier en courant, suivi par le brun.

Lily avait profité de cet instant pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre. La vue était magnifique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Lily, tu étais venu pourquoi ? Tu as dit que tu avais rompu avec Diggory…

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'aimais pas, il me soûlait.

\- Alors tu es venu en France pour moi, Lily. Tu es venu pour moi ? Pour nous, je veux dire ? Réponds juste à cette question et je te laisse tranquille. Promis.

Il avait l'air d'un chien battu. Il n'avait jamais semblé si vulnérable, il avait l'air d'un enfant qui allait se mettre à pleurer en criant. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle fit un pas en arrière, il s'approcha à nouveau, alors elle leva sa baguette, mais au lieu de l'éloigner d'elle, elle envoya un sort qui ferma la porte.

Elle se dégagea de lui, prit le verre que Marlène avait ramené le sirota et souffla.

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'avais envie de te voir… J'avais besoin de te voir…

L'impulsive Lily prit le contrôle de son corps.

\- J'avais en réalité un besoin vital de te voir. Dit Lily le dos tourné à James. Vital, oui, comme si… Je ne saurais pas expliquer… C'est… C'était incontrôlable, j'ai fait tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête, sans savoir pour quelle raison, sans savoir où ça va me mener.

\- Ton impulsivité.

\- Oui.

\- Donc même toi, tu ne sais pas si c'était parce que tu voulais être avec moi ou tu voulais juste me voir.

Lily s'assit dans une chaise en face de la fenêtre, elle n'allait pas le regarder, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et se remémora. Il se mit dans la chaise la plus éloignée d'elle et attendit, des secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu poses cette question aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'allais même pas venir, tu sais. Je ne suis pas maso. J'étais dans un bar, alors, Marlène m'a contacté pour me dire de venir et cette phrase m'est venu, celle-là même que tu m'as dit, il y a un mois. Tu étais venu en France, tu avais tout plaqué, tu avais pris cette mission, tu voulais me faire la surprise, tu avais vu Hestia, ça ta brisé le cœur, et tout ça, ça fait quelques mois seulement, même pas une année… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose cette question, mais je crois que c'est important.

Elle le regarda et son cœur se mit à battre.

« Bien sûr que c'était important ! C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait une décision d'aller le retrouver sans que ce soit lui qui ai fait le premier pas ! Oui, c'était important. »

Il était tellement beau, c'était insupportable et cet air d'enfant triste, lui donnait encore plus envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Elle devait arrêter de le regarder, elle devait arrêter de le fixer comme une malade mentale, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se mit à rire. Il l'entendit respirer et leva ses yeux vers elle. Il se laissa la contempler, elle lui souriait, tout lui souriait, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage. Elle souriait, il se mit alors à rire, d'un petit rire étouffé, elle le suivit, puis ils partirent dans un fou rire.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle. Elle respirait tellement fort qu'on pourrait la confondre avec un taureau, soudain, elle lâcha un soupir et se tint le cœur, il accourut vers elle. Quelques centimètres les séparaient.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu as fait non avec ta tête. C'est oui ou non ?

\- Oui. Non. Oui… J'en sais rien. Non.

Elle se mit à rire hystériquement. Il lui secoua les épaules.

\- Lily, tu fais une crise de panique.

\- Sûrement. Dit-elle en cédant à son fou rire.

Il se mit à rire à son tour.

\- Arrête de rire James. J'arrive pas à respirer.

\- Bouche-à-bouche ? Proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est pas le moment de rire.

Il rit de plus belle. C'était ça. L'amour. Etre amoureux à en perdre la raison, c'était ça. Il riait aux éclats alors qu'il se sentait aussi vide que si les détraqueurs l'avait laissé sans âmes, il riait aux larmes alors qu'il avait aussi mal que si un dragon avait broyés tous ses entrailles, mais il riait. Il riait avant que le rire ne s'éteigne pour de bon, avant que la femme de sa vie ne devienne celle d'un autre. Il avait été brave et avait tout fait pour l'oublier en pensant qu'il était seulement le passé de la jeune fille. Mais la voir, lui filer entre les mains après lui avoir avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui, il ne pouvait l'accepter, il en deviendrait fou sûrement, mais il devait savoir.

\- Lily, tu sais que je…

James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une explosion se sentit, le lustre au dessus d'eux s'effondra sur lui, son agilité lui donna à peine le temps d'esquiver la moitié des cristaux, son bras droit avait été touché.

\- James… James. Cria-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.

\- Lily tu connais le protocole.

\- Tu es malade ! Je ne te laisse pas ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire transplaner, tu risques d'attirer les autres sur toi, il n'y à que les propriétaires de la maison qui ont le droit de transplaner directement d'ici. Laisse-moi et file, ils me trouveront à temps, t'inquiète.

Il essaya de se lever et remarqua que sa jambe aussi était touchée. Lily accourut vers un sac, elle lui fit boire une fiole et lui ordonna.

\- Je crois que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne ferai que ce que je veux, donc tiens-toi bien à mon bras.

\- Non, Lily.

\- James. Ne me lâche pas. Dit-elle en lui touchant la main.

Il tressaillit à ce contact et laissa passer le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Jamais. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble, au moment où quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Des cris s'entendaient partout, soudain, un vertige, puis le silence.

James arriva à se mettre debout mais avec peine. Il avait mal.

\- Je t'emmène à Sainte mangouste.

Il fit non de la tête.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans les bois, ma mère nous emmenait dans un chalet ici quand on était petite, il appartenait à ma grand-mère, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à cet endroit, je n'y suis jamais revenu, depuis que ma mère est morte. Assieds-toi, James, je vais t'aider.

Il s'exécuta et fouilla dans sa poche, il prit un miroir et se mit à appeler Sirius.

\- James ! Où tu es putain ? j'ai failli me pisser dessus. Marlène va devenir folle, dis moi que Lily est avec toi, dis-moi que vous n'avez rien ! Tu souris espèce d'idiot, tu crois que c'est le moment !

\- Calme-toi, j'ai reçu un lustre sur le corps, et Lily m'a fait transplané dans un endroit moldu. Et vous ?

\- On est dans le refuge de Marlène, on a rien eu, on n'allait pas partir, mais il n'y avait plus personnes dans la maison. Tout le monde a eu le temps de fuir. Rémus a contacté le reste des invités, personne ne vient chez les Fenwick.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de blessé.

\- J'espère aussi. Lança Sirius. Allez occupe-toi de ta princesse, je m'occupe de ma tigresse. On se capte après.

Lily souriait, après avoir mis des sorts de protection autours d'eux, elle s'agenouilla près de lui tout en enlevant les morceaux de verre du bras et de la jambe de James avec une pince, il la regardait avec amour et tout sourire.

\- Ça te fait rire de te faire attaquer ?

\- A quel moment au juste, tu vas t'inquiéter pour ton fiancé ?

\- Il n'était pas au manoir. Quand il rentre je le sais, nous avons un code, il n'était pas encore venu.

\- Tu crois qu'il t'a laissé tomber ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un marié qui arrivait en retard, en général c'est la mariée qui l'est.

\- Tu veux que j'enterre cette pince dans ta jambe, Potter ?

Elle se pencha sur son sac, elle en sortit de l'essence de Dictame et désinfecta ses plaies, en ce faisant, une mèche lui tomba sur son front, il sourit en la regardant et approcha sa main de son visage, elle vit la main et lui lança un regard horrifié, il mit cette mèche derrière son oreille et plaça sa main sur le cou de Lily, son pouce seulement sur sa joue. Elle se pencha instinctivement, et coinça sa joue sur sa main, il voulait plus alors il retira sa main.

\- Tu pourras te lever maintenant.

\- Avec quoi tu as fermé ma jambe ? Demanda-t-il

\- Un kit de suture magique. Allez bouge, la cabane est à quelques pas, envoie notre position à l'ordre.

\- Il faut que je revienne, le plus tôt possible, je faisais parti de la garde, je dois leur donner un compte rendu.

\- Compte rendu de quoi ? Tu étais enfermé dans une chambre avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu auras à leur dire ? tu n'as rien vu !

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu veux pas que je parte ?

Elle avança en le laissant tituber sur sa jambe, elle arriva devant la cabane et déverrouilla la porte avec sa baguette, elle lança un sort qui lui indiquerait si quelqu'un se trouvait ici et essaya l'électricité. Rien, ni âme, ni lumière.

\- Lumos !

\- Nous sommes seuls. Dit-elle en entrant.

Elle le guida vers la pièce principale qu'elle illumina d'un coup de baguette et qu'il dépoussiéra avant de s'asseoir, il allongea le pied sur la table basse et regarda Lily qui s'asseyait dans le sofa en face. Elle le regardait toujours de la même manière et c'était ce regard qui faisait qu'il avait eu espoir. Cette rencontre fortuite un mois plus tôt avait tout changé en lui… Et en elle…

\- Il va croire que tu t'es enfui avec moi. Déclara James pour rompre le silence.

\- Non.

Elle détourna les yeux et vit qu'elle avait une mine renfrognée à présent. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda sa robe anciennement blanche qui était parsemée de boue, de suie et du sang de James. Elle regarda ses mains et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas d'alliance. Elle avait enlevé sa bague de fiançailles, pour qu'il puisse lui mettre sa bague de mariage. Elle ne l'avait pas, elle regarda sa main nue et se sentit légère. Elle était ridicule de penser qu'elle allait se sentir légère en enlevant une bague aussi fine, alors elle réalisa que la légèreté était plus profonde.

\- Tu devrais prévenir Emmeline.

\- Sirius s'en occupera. Dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il se sentait mal, mal de la vouloir à ce point, mal de devenir fou d'amour pour cette femme qui ne savait toujours pas si elle le voulait, alors qu'une autre femme exceptionnelle l'attendait sagement et l'aimait sans condition. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement aimer Emmeline, qui s'occupait de lui, le soutenait, qui était intelligente et qui adorait Sirius ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne voir cette femme qui lui a fait plus de mal que de bien et qu'il ne peut toujours pas s'enlever de la peau ? Pourquoi son cœur avait choisi ce défi de femme, au lieu de cette chaleur reposante qui l'attendait ? Il ferma les yeux et soupira, parce qu'il carburait au feu. James Potter ne pouvait pas vivre paisiblement, voilà pourquoi son cœur avait aimé le feu. Il sentit une chaleur incommensurable prendre part de son corps et il comprit qu'il devait quitter cette pièce. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver avec elle dans un endroit confiné. Ils étaient seuls dans des bois, dans une cabane moldue abandonnée depuis des lustres, personne ne pourrait les trouver même s'ils le voulaient, ils étaient seuls, alors pourquoi se sentait-il obliger de la fuir, au lieu de profiter de sa présence comme il en avait rêvé des millions de fois ?

\- Tu réfléchis tellement vite que tes yeux me donnent le tournis. Toutes les émotions y passent…

\- Arrête de me mater alors.

Elle lui envoya un doigt d'honneur et il rit.

Elle voulait bien arrêter de le regarder, elle voulait bien, arrêter de le vouloir, elle voulait tellement avoir la force de le laisser et transplaner pour aller se marier, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était paralysée. Elle voulait être là, avec lui.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, il scruta les alentours puis revint, parla à Sirius dans son miroir et revint vers elle.

\- Lily, on part chez Sirius. Alastor t'y attend, lui et Prewett vont t'accompagner chez Fenwick. Tu pourras rentrer te marier.

Elle le regarda et il vit de la peur. Il ne comprit pas.

\- Lily…

Elle se mit à respirer fort et ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève, elle la regarda et au lieu d'avancer vers lui, elle se pelotonna dans son sofa. Il retendit sa main, mais elle se contenta de la regarder.

\- Ils t'attendent Lily. Il t'attend aussi…

« C'est ma chance ! » criait une voix au fond de Lily qu'elle essaya d'ignorer en hochant la tête rigoureusement de droite à gauche et de plus en plus vite. Elle serra ses poings et ferma ses yeux.

\- Quoi non ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai dit non… Je réfléchissais… Non… Je me le disais.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en revenant dans son fauteuil.

Elle souffla et le regarda, il n'avait plus rien du garçon élégant qui était venu à sa porte, ses cheveux avaient repris leurs formes normales et son costume anciennement parfait était parsemé de coupures et de sang. La chemise sortait de son pantalon, ses chaussures luisantes trop cher, étaient pleine de terre, et pourtant, rien de ce paysage ne la rebuta. Elle le voulait. Soudain, cette proximité, cette solitude la réveilla. Elle ne voulait rien de plus… Il était là, il n'avait ni eau, ni électricité, ni couverture, mais elle se sentait complète. Il était là.

Le regard de la jeune femme commença à le troubler, elle combattait quelque chose. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait saisir sa chance, il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux et écouta ce cœur qui battait pour elle depuis une éternité.

« bats-toi pour elle, pas d'orgueil, le passé c'est le passé, bats-toi une dernière fois, c'est ta dernière chance James, regarde-là, elle te rend fou, tu ne peux pas la laisser filer, pas cette fois ! »

Il se leva et s'approcha à petit pas d'elle. soudain, un bruit s'entendit, il se précipita vers la fenêtre, c'était un écureuil, il se tourna pour rebrousser chemin vers elle et la trouva pointé au milieu de la pièce, le regard brûlant, les poings fermés et la posture sûre.

\- J'étais venu en France parce que je voulais être avec toi. J'étais venu pour toi… Pas te voir, pas te parler… Pour toi, tout, toi…

Plus elle parlait, plus il avançait, il marchait rapidement et sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras. Il la portait comme il portait un trophée, elle le regarda puis éclata de rire. Il la reposa sur le sol délicatement, frôlant chaque parcelle de son corps et elle agrippa ses mains autours de son cou. A ce seul contact, il perdit la raison. Il plongea dans ses yeux et lui sourit, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, alors il y colla les siennes. Elle se mit à rire et à l'embrasser en même temps, un baiser sauveur, comme si c'était la clé du bonheur de leurs âmes. Sa langue força le passage dans ses lèvres et il prit son visage dans ses mains pour mieux maîtriser la cadence de leur langue. Ses lèvres étaient douces, elles avaient un goût de fraise et il ne pouvait détacher sa bouche d'elle. Il approfondit son baiser et sentit la respiration de la femme contre lui s'accélérer, elle se cramponnait à lui, comme il encadrait son visage, dans un désespoir et une envie qu'ils avaient chassés longtemps.

Comment avait-il vécu vingt huit-ans sur terre sans goûter au paradis et à l'enfer, que faisait-il sur cette terre s'il ne s'était pas battu pour ça? Ce sentiment, cette plénitude, cette extase.

Elle s'écarta de lui et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Elle posa son nez sur le sien et ferma les yeux, ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il lui tenait encore le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Elle respirait fortement, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. ils étaient emplies d'émotions, emplies de tout l'amour qu'elle avait porté en elle, même quand elle ne le voulait pas. Toute l'attente finalement récompensée, ce regard le fit vaciller. Son cœur allait s'arrêter, elle devait arrêter de le regarder ainsi. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa lèvre supérieur, puis inférieur, puis le coin de sa bouche, puis son menton, puis elle remonta à ses lèvres, et il lui prit la main qu'il posa sur son cœur.

Elle devait savoir, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, elle voulait savoir, elle ne voulait pas de mot. Alors elle sentit le contact de son torse contre sa main, elle sentit son cœur et sentit ses battements affolés cogner contre sa poitrine. Elle se mit à rire jusqu'aux larmes ou pleurer de bonheur, il ne sut pas, mais elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Il enroula ses bras autours d'elle et y mit toute la force et l'affection qu'il pouvait. Elle se détacha de lui et lui tourna le dos un instant.

\- Tu veux aller où ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant et en lui prenant les mains.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne rentre pas. Laisse-les croire que j'ai fuis, s'il le faut, mais je ne rentre pas aujourd'hui et je ne…

\- Tu ne veux pas lui revenir ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle revit cet enfant affaibli et se jeta dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient en même temps que les doigts de leurs mains entrelacés. Il détacha ses mains et se mit à caresser la peau de son épaule nue, il y déposa un baiser, puis un autre, puis suivit le contour de son cou, et de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Lily gémissait, elle frissonnait. Elle plongea ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son ventre, puis remonta à son torse ce qui eut pour effet de le faire perdre pied, elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que ce geste avait augmenté l'envie de James encore plus, envie qu'elle sentait pleinement grandir contre son ventre. Alors il la retourna brusquement et défit la fermeture de la robe qu'il ôta avec plus de douceur, elle se retrouva en nuisette blanche dénudée, il voyait tout. Elle était là, l'objet de ses rêves, son fantasme, la femme de sa vie était là devant lui, à moitié nue, le regard brûlant de désir pour LUI et il ne perdit plus aucun temps, il lui enleva la nuisette au moment où elle lui retirait sa chemise, il la porta dans ses bras et la fit allonger dans le sofa le plus large puis se mit sur elle. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à son cou avec ses bras, à ses cuisses avec ses jambes et elle s'attela à ouvrir sa ceinture, pendant que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, que leurs langus ne s'arrêtaient pas. En quelques secondes seulement, ils étaient complètement nus, il était en train de lui mordiller le cou, lorsqu'elle poussa un cri étouffé, et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos. Elle se courba et fut parfaitement collé à lui.

Le temps s'était arrêté ou avait avancé, la nuit venait ou le soleil apparaissait, où il se trouvait, ce qu'ils faisaient? Ils ne savaient plus rien, si se perdre en quelqu'un voulait signifier quelque chose, Lily et James en connaissait le sens à présent. Ils avaient laissé libre court à toute la passion, l'amour, la frustration, le désir, le malheur, le désespoir, la perte, l'obsession, la vie… prendre possession de leurs corps. Leurs mains, leurs langues, leurs jambes, leurs cuisses, leurs peaux communiquaient et il ne revinrent parmi les mortels que lorsque Lily poussa un geignement bruyant qui donna un frisson à James. Elle se tortilla contre lui, pendant qu'il lui tenait la hanche d'une main et le dos droit à présent d'une autre. Il ne la lâcherait pas, ses mains étaient partout, sa langue passait sur tout le corps et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Ils étaient sur le sol à présent, elle venait de faire l'amour avec James Potter, le jour où elle devait se marier, dans la cabane de sa défunte grand-mère et elle se servait de sa robe de marier comme couverture. Elle planta sa tête sur son torse et se mit à faire des ronds avec ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna et sourit. Elle se sentait aussi fiévreuse que soûle, aussi gelée que flottante, il renifla ses cheveux et s'attela à y déposer des baisers entrecoupés par des murmures, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il disait et il comprit pour la première fois de sa vie, une phrase entendu si souvent.

« Je pourrais mourir maintenant. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, son nez, puis sa bouche et instinctivement, ils se remirent à s'embrasser, ils refirent l'amour pour la deuxième fois, puis la troisième fois avant que Lily n'éclate de rire, près de la porte. Ils avaient gambadés, corps à corps dans toute la pièce qui était encore plus dépravée qu'à leur arrivée.

\- Il va falloir... que... Ah... quelqu'un de la... brigade nous sépare, je n'ai pas... l'impression que... Hum... ça va s'arrêter. Dit-elle en riant contre sa bouche, alors qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser l'empêchant de finir ces phrases.

\- Tu veux que je le tues… Que quelqu'un essaie de t'enlever à moi maintenant ! Dit-il en l'écrasant contre lui. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir Lily, je suis sérieux.

Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'irai où tu iras James Potter.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Il ne pouvait effacer ce sourire béat de ses lèvres. Il avait surement l'air d'un idiot mais peu lui importait, il était l'idiot le plus heureux de la terre, il se sentait invincible. Il avait dans ses bras Lily.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- On ne peut plus sûre.

\- Alors remets ta robe et nettoies-là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre une minute de plus…

\- On va où ?

\- Te donner mon nom !

* * *

 ** _The end !_**

 ** _A Vos reviews ;)_**


End file.
